Teenage Dream (utwór)
Teenage Dream to singiel pochodzący z albumu o tej samej nazwie. Premiera odbyła się 23 lipca 2010 roku. Piosenka jest niezbyt szybka. Na początku Katy śpiewa cienko, lecz gdy dochodzi do refrenu jej głos twardnieje. Piosenka stała się hitem na całym świecie. Teenage Dream to trzecia piosenka, która dotarła do najwyższego miejsce w HOT100 na amerykańskiej liście magazynu Billboard. W Polsce piosenka zdobyła piąte miejsce w liście Polish Airplay Chart. Teledysk Teledysk został nagrany w różnych miejscach w Santa Barbarze. Premiera odbyła się 10 sierpnia 2010 roku. Reżyserem był Yoann Lemoine. Wystąpił w nim Josh Kloss, który grał ukochanego Katy. Para tańczy z przyjaciółmi, całuje się w hotelu i jeździ po miejscowych drogach. Tekst You think I'm pretty Without any make-up on You think I'm funny When I tell the punch line wrong I know you get me So I let my walls come down, down Before you met me I was alright but things Were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every February You'll be my Valentine, Valentine Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we'll be young forever (Chorus) You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, don't ever look back We drove to Cali And got drunk on the beach Got a motel and Built a floor out of sheets I finally found you My missing puzzle piece, I'm complete Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we'll be young forever (Chorus) You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, don't ever look back I'ma get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight (Chorus) You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, don't ever look back I'ma get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Kategoria:Utwór Kategoria:Teenage Dream Kategoria:Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection